


Runaway

by Bleck



Category: Animorphs - Katherine A. Applegate
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Runaway Tobias, Trans boy Tobias
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-05
Updated: 2017-06-05
Packaged: 2018-11-09 12:01:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11104176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bleck/pseuds/Bleck
Summary: Just a quick glimpse into the life of Tobias as a runaway instead of a nothlit.





	Runaway

"So, where are you living now?" Jake asked him the second he showed up to the lake. He hadn't even demorphed yet.

When Tobias was fully human again, he rolled his eyes at his boyfriend. He knew that Jake was just concerned. Tobias had almost gotten stuck as a red tailed hawk a few weeks ago after being trapped in the Yeerk pool. It was the motivation he needed to runaway from his uncle's. Life as a runaway was tough but it wasn't actually much harder than living with that man. In quite a few ways it was easier. He wasn't beaten on a daily basis for one thing and he was already accustomed to living without food or electricity for a period of time. He hadn't even had to do that recently.

"I've been around. It's no big deal." Tobias said. Jake looked at him and he caved. "There's this group of  punks, like political ones, I've been squatting with. There's electricity and food. I help pass out pamphlets so they don't kick me out. It's pretty cool actually. There's a boy there...like me. Someone born a girl and all that. I know there's the chance they could be Controllers so I don't plan on being there very long. I might just stay with Ax for a bit. We've been talking a lot. I spend most of the day with him and fly around."

Jake nodded. "You could sleep in my room sometime. If you wanted." 

"Yea." Tobias said. It wasn't a solution of course. Jake's parents would absolutely call child services if they found out. He was only twelve after all, he knew living on the streets wasn't a great place to be. They thought they'd be helping but they wouldn't. Tobias had no idea how they would react to them dating either. Jake was thirteen, Tobias wasn't sure if they would be fine with him dating a girl let alone a run away boy.

"So, are you coming in? The water's nice." Jake said, gesturing to the lake around them.

Tobias grimaced. "I don't know."

"I'm helping teach Marco to swim, it's not too difficult. It'll be fun. Besides, it's hot out."

It was really hot.

"I'll stick my toes in." Tobias relented. Jake grinned and he felt his stomach flip.

It took ten minutes of cajoling from Jake for Tobias to wind up waist deep in water. He wasn't very happy.

"Isn't this cooler at least?" Jake asked after a couple minutes of quiet. They hadn't said anything but it wasn't silent- nature was all around them making noise. A constant reminder of life on earth. The life that would help them defeat the Yeerks. Or stall until the Andalites came anyway.

"Yea." Tobias said, still grumpy. Water wasn't fun but Jake was here at least. Personally, he'd prefer to cuddle and watch Star Trek. He told him as such.

"Alright. Stay over tonight and we can do that." Jake had caught him. Now he couldn't say no. 

It wasn't Jake's fault he wanted to say no though. There were just more threats in a house with adults. His parents could find out and they could put him in foster care, Jake's older brother was a known Controller, and his parents could yell. Tobias didn't think he could handle that even if it wasn't at him.

"Tobias?" Jake asked, softly.

"What?" 

"You spaced out again."

"I was thinking." Frozen with fear to be exact but Jake didn't need to know that.

"It'll be ok. They won't know you're there. You can fly in and I'll just lock the door. Or we could just say you're sleeping over." Jake said.

"Will they let a girl sleep in your bedroom?" Tobias retorted.

"You're not a girl." Jake said, firm with his leader voice. Like it was an order.

"Yea, but will they agree?" Tobias asked.

"I don't care." Jake said.

"You can't afford to risk splitting the animorphs just because we want to have a sleepover." 

"So you want to sleepover?"

"Yea, but-"

"Then we'll do it." Jake shrugged. 

"You sound a lot like Rachel right now." Tobias said.

"And if we need the real thing to argue your case, she'll be happy to help. Now come here."

Tobias moved closer and Jake wrapped his arms around the smaller boy. "This is nice." He said.

"Yea. So is water still bad?" Jake asked.

"Yes." Tobias kissed his cheek. "You're a lot better though."


End file.
